A Wishing Star
by fluffy fraggle
Summary: Pinkie's sister has fallen into a coma after an encounter with a deadly flower in the middle of the Everfree. Desperate to save her, Pinkie has run off into the Everfree alone to find the cure. Unwilling to lose one of her closest friends, Twilight decides to venture into the forest as well to find her friend, before its too late. A TwiPie story from Twilight's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I hate hospital waiting rooms. They seem to be constructed and fitted with the sole purpose of making their occupants uncomfortable. The stench of cleaning products and antiseptic wafted through the room and my thin, unpadded seat offered little comfort for me.

For the umpteenth time, I unlocked and recrossed my forelegs. It's never relaxing waiting for a doctor or nurse to return with the results of an examination or operation. I was a nervous wreck, and the pony in question wasn't even a close friend of mine, but the fact that she was close to one of my best friends was enough to put me on the edge of my seat.

I'm sorry, I've gone off-track again. My name is Twilight Sparkle, librarian of Ponyville and Princess Celestia's personal protege.

My eyes scanned the heavy wooden door leading into the depths of the hospital. I was hoping that Nurse Redheart or Dr. Stable would emerge to bring us some updates on Blinkie's illness. Nopony was there. I sighed and drifted my sight over to the clock on the far side of the room. 4:30. The doctor had told us that the examination should only take about 15 minutes at the very most. That was over half an hour ago, and the results are never good when the procedures take longer than normal.

A pink figure suddenly went through my line of sight. I pulled my attention away from the clock and followed it till I found its source.

If I was nervous about the situation, then Pinkie Pie might as well be a complete train wreck. In all the years I've known the jubilant mare, I'd never seen her more distressed than she was today. During our time in the hospital, she had spent the whole wait pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. Her coat was no longer bright and vivid. Her mane was straight, losing all the eccentric volatility it once held. Her eyes were bright red and puffy from the tears she had been shedding throughout the day.

I opened my mouth as I started to speak to her, but stopped before any sound could emit from it. Oh gosh I just wanted so much to help her, comfort her, and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I had done more than my share of that today. I had tried many times to help her relax but to no avail. It was futile and I knew that the only thing I could do was stay back and watch as she tried to cope with the situation on her own. I just hope it was the right thing to do.

She was an absolute mess, but I don't blame her. If my brother was in the emergency room, I would be bawling on the floor frantically searching for any signs that he would be okay, pestering the doctors and staff until they could tell me he would be fine and begging to see him when they did so.

I thought back to the events that led up to this; it had all started earlier that day, around noontime. Pinkie's younger sisters Inkie and Blinkie were coming into Ponyville to visit her, and they were all going to have a family celebration at Sugarcube Corner this weekend since the Cakes were off visiting relatives in Canterlot.

I smiled as I remembered Pinkie's uncontainable excitement as she told me everything about her sisters a few days back. Blinkie was the middle child of her family, shy and timid but never without a smile on her face, while Inkie was the youngest, tough as stone but like Pinkie, a huge prankster.

Unlike their exuberant sister, the two were very loyal to their old family traditions. They took up ownership of the family rock farm after their parents passed away about a decade ago and had been maintaining it ever since. They had been exchanging letters with Pinkie for the last few weeks, preparing and arranging their impending visit.

The two finally decided to travel to Ponyville, cutting through the Everfree Forest along the way. It was when they finally arrived in Ponyville that things took a turn downhill.

I still remember the moment well. I had been busy reading a new spellbook, teaching myself how to control the basic elements of Equestria, with my newest goal centered in controlling the growth and spread of fire. I was busy concentrating on increasing the height of a candle flame when she burst into the library, scaring me and causing me to lose control of my magic. The result was several lost parchments and letters as well as a burnt coffee table.

With nearly two hours of hard work and time wasted, I nearly lost it with Pinkie Pie. However, as soon as I saw the tears in her eyes and the fear on her face, all of my anger quickly dissipated. Suddenly I was bombarded by an endless expanse of frantic words from the pink pony's lips. She spoke so quickly that I could barely comprehend what she was saying, but my ears did catch a few key words.

Blinke...sick...out cold...not moving...Everfree Forest...serious...help!

I tried to make sense of what I had just heard, but before I could Pinkie grabbed my hoof and zipped out the door towards the bakery. I was helpless as I was pulled along for the run, the two of us a brilliant blur of pink and purple as we streaked through town. I could see several ponies staring at us wide eyed as we rushed by.

Pinkie didn't stop till she reached Sugarcube Corner and crashed through the door; I'm still amazed that the hinges weren't knocked off from the impact. As soon as we entered I saw Inkie standing next to the Cake's large puffy teal couch in the middle of the living room, a look of ill worry on her face. She quickly looked at me hopefully. I still had no clue what was going on.

Then I saw Blinkie. Her figure was curled up in the couch, her head nestled in a soft yellow pillow and an orange comforter wrapped around her barrel. She was asleep. No. It wasn't sleep. If it was sleep then she would have woken up when Pinkie nearly broke down the front door.

Pinkie looked at me anxiously. She began to explain everything that had happened in the last half hour while I walked over to Blinkie's side.

Something happened on the road. It's hard to say exactly what at the moment, but along the way Blinkie caught something, some sort of illness that hibernated in her system for several hours 'till the two reached Ponyville. They had just walked into the bakery when Blinkie suddenly passed out at the doorway, unconscious.

They tried everything they could to wake her up. Pinkie even got out the instruments for her one pony band and began playing as loud as she could but it was no use. Desperate, she had zipped over to over to the library, hoping I might have an idea what was wrong with her.

I'm still perplexed as to why I was the first pony that came to mind when seeking aid. I'm not a medical expert, a nurse, or a doctor. I wouldn't even consider myself an expert on illnesses or diseases despite how much I read about them. Why didn't she just go to a doctor first? Did she really think I was her best bet?

Still, I couldn't let them down. I unwrapped Blinkie from the security of her blanket and I examined her, looking for any traces of wounds, bite marks, stings, abrasions, anything that could give me a hint on what happened to her. Nothing. Her body was completely clean and healthy. Her breathing was perfectly stable, the muscles in her body still contracting and relaxing perfectly. I placed my hoof on her chest, and then on her neck as I checked her pulse. It was still beating steadily.

I was dumbfounded. I'd heard of ponies having comas before, but they usually involved physical injuries such as concussions. Blinkie showed no signs of any such injury. What was going on here? I turned to Pinkie and Inkie. "When did this happen again?"

"Less than an hour ago." Inkie told me, her body trembling. "One moment she was completely fine, and then she said she was becoming dizzy and she just keeled over. It happened so suddenly."

Pinkie's voice was shaking. "D...do you know what's wrong with her Twiley?" She asked nervously.

What do I say? I couldn't find out what was wrong with her. I felt as though I had let them down.

"I...I think we need to get her to the hospital. Maybe they will know what's wrong with her. M-maybe they can help!"

The wooden door swung open, blasting me out of my dream as Nurse Redheart walked into the waiting room. I leapt down from my chair and rushed over to her.

"Hello Nurse. Is she..."

I was cut off by a pink blur zooming past me, sending me into topspin in the middle of the room. Pinkie ran up to Redheart, their faces just inches away from each other. Before she could react a waterfall of questions and worries spilled out of the party pony's mouth.

"Nurse! Is she okay?! What's wrong with her?! She isn't going to die is she?! Oh please tell me she's not going to die! I'm so worried about her! I..."

I quickly got to my hooves and lit up my horn, grabbing Pinkie's lips with my magic and promptly shutting them before she drove Redheart into the wall. Pinkie continued to mumble indefinitely in my grasp.

I walked up to Redheart. "I'm sorry Nurse. She's just really worried, as am I." But she promises to be calm when I let her go." I turned to Pinkie. "Right, Pinkie?"

Pinkie whimpered but slowly nodded her head in agreement. Satisfied, I gently let go of her lips, releasing the purple aura around them. She looked at Redheart anxiously, wanting to say something but both to my relief and surprise she managed to restrain herself from going ballistic again.

Nurse Redheart recovered and began to speak. "It's quite alright dearie. I sincerely understand."

Seriousness took over me. "How is she? Did you get a diagnosis?"

Redheart sighed and I felt a lump form in the pit of my stomach. "We have. Don't worry, she is very much alive right now and is in no danger anytime soon."

I felt a wave of relief spread through my body and out of the corner of my eye I could see Pinkie's coat brighten up a little bit from the news. But what Redheart said next told me that things weren't ending as smoothly as I had hoped.

"However, I'm afraid her situation is dire. Please, if you would follow me, Dr. Stable is waiting for us with Blinkie."

Pinkie and I nodded and slowly followed Redheart through the wooden door and down the long, bleak hallway of the hospital. Neither of us said a word. At one point I glanced over at Pinkie and saw her head hanging low to the ground, staring at the tile floor. She was still extremely nervous. She glanced up at me once and I tried to give her a small, comforting smile, telling her that everything was going to be alright. It worked, even if only a little bit.

After a couple minutes we walked into Blinkie's room. We found Inkie standing over her bed, gently stroking Blinkie's mane as the sick earth pony soundly slept away. Dr. Stable was over by the window waiting for us, he turned as he heard us come in.

"Good afternoon. I sincerely apologize for the delay."

I shook my head. "It's fine Dr. Stable. I'm happy that you took your time." Pinkie didn't say anything. Her attention was focused on her sleeping sister. I could imagine her thoughts in my head. 'Please wake up.'

Dr. Stable sighed. "I'm afraid we have found the source of Blinkie's coma. While examining her we found traces of a poisonous substance in her system; in particular it was spread throughout her nervous system and originated in her nasal cavity. We delved deeper into our investigations and made a startling discovery." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to say it, but Blinkie's been poisoned by a Red Belladonnar."

My eyes widened and I felt a cold shiver run down the length of my spine. The Red Belladonnar. I've heard of that plant before in my studies. As Dr. Stable began to explain the nature of the flower I recounted everything I knew about it from my readings.

Beautiful; petals as brilliant as the afternoon sun, smells more enchanting than the richest of fruits, lives only in the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest. Enchanted; poisonous defensive spores invisible to the naked eye. Enters the body through respiration, and causes infinite sleep. If victim is not awoken in time, lethal.

By now Pinkie was in tears again. She had fallen to the floor and her head was tucked in her fore hooves as she wept. Inkie crouched down next to her and wrapped her own forelegs around her, pulling her sister into an embrace. I felt my heart rip in two.

I looked back at Dr. Stable. "Is...is there a cure for it?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid to ask, for Pinkie's sake.

Dr. Stable's answer was both reassuring and despairing. "There is a cure, but it's very rare these days. The Belladonnar has a sister plant, one that botanists call the Golden Seraph. It is very identical to it in terms of genetics and biology. However it does not have the poisonous defense that its devilish companion has. Doctors were able to create a counter to the Belladonnar's poison by using the petals and spores of both plants.

As I listened I noticed Pinkie's ears perk up and she raised her head up attentively. Dr. Stable continued. "However because of the rarity of the Belladonnar illnesses these days, we do not have the antidote at the moment. On top of that the Golden Seraph has only been known to live in one place, the caves of Ghastly Gorge on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Acquiring one is very dangerous with all the predators in the region, especially the quarry eels, and other dangerous creatures have been known to live in the depths of those caverns. It's a hazardous trip."

I nodded in agreement. I had never walked through Ghastly Gorge, but I'd heard and read stories of the many dangers and wonders that could be found within the endless caverns. They were supposed to be beautiful to the eyes of any ponies who saw them, that is if they could get past the giant slithering guardians that lived at the entrances. Of the six of us, Rainbow Dash was the only one who would risk flying close to one of those openings.

My mind was deep in thought. Perhaps all six of us could work together to get through the caves. I'm sure Fluttershy could find a way to deal with the eels without the situation getting ugly. If she could tame a huge, vicious, fire-breathing dragon, then I'm sure she could deal with an eel only a fraction of its size. Plus the six of us have traveled through the deepest depths of the Everfree before, we could do it again.

The only problem with the plan was that everypony was either busy or out of town. Rainbow Dash was finishing up a session of training up at the Wonderbolt Academy and Fluttershy was visiting her for the weekend. Rarity was in Canterlot presenting a new line of fashion to Hoity Toity, and Applejack was swamped this weekend with the harvest at Sweet Apple Acres. All of them would be free by the beginning of the week. Then we could bring the news of Blinkie's illness to them, but would it be too late?

"How long does it take before the infection becomes, lethal?" I asked. In my mind I begged for it to be more than a few days.'

"The infection has already spread throughout her body, but she should be able to hold out for another six days." Dr. Stable stated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pinkie's ear flick and her eyes sparkle. What was she thinking?

6 days. 3 before the rest of the gang returned home and 3 to find the flowers. It was cutting it close, but I knew together we could pull it off.

"I think my friends and I could gather up the ingredients needed for the cure. We'll help as much as we can, but I want to wait for their help so we would have a better chance at making it through the caverns."

"NO!"

Everypony including myself jumped as Pinkie leapt up from the floor, her face stricken with panic. "We need to go now!" She fidgeted as she looked me straight in the eyes, pleading with me.

Oh how do I do this? I knew that reasoning with her wasn't going to be an easy task. I took a deep breath.

"Pinkie listen to me, I know you're worried about her. I'm worried about her too! But I'd rather try to find the ingredients together as a group. It would be safer that way."

"But what if we don't make it Twilight?" Pinkie whined. "What if we're too late?"

"We won't be." I reassured her, although I wasn't too sure myself. "Trust me; we'll be back in time to save her. I promise."

"But what if we don't have as much time as you think we do? I'm not losing her!"

Before I could answer she bolted out of the room. Oh dear Celestia please tell me she's not thinking what I think she is.

"Pinkie wait!" I yelled after her, completely forgetting I was in the middle of a hospital. I dashed after her but quickly found myself falling behind. I swear that pony could easily challenge Rainbow Dash to a racing contest if she wanted. Before long the two of us found ourselves outside of the hospital. By now she was almost out of my vision and my legs were worn out from the running. It was time for drastic measures.

I lit up my horn and in a bright flash I teleported in front of the desperate mare, right in front of her. All of my breath was knocked out as Pinkie crashed into me, sending the two of us rolling across the ground for several meters before coming to a stop. Pinkie got up and was about to run off again when I lit up my horn and caught her by the tail, pulling her to a halt and finally ending her rampage.

"Oh no you don't!" I called to her. "You're not going anywhere! I won't let you!" The strain in my magic began to relax as Pinkie finally calmed down.

"Pinkie please understand. It's too dangerous to go alone! Barely anypony has been in those caverns to date!"

"I don't care!" She said, turning around to face me. "She's my sister! I've got to do something to save her! Please, just let me go! I'll be okay!"

"No you won't! You've never been in those caves! None of us have! We don't know what could be lurking in there, not to mention that you would be going through the Everfree Forest on your own!"

"But I have been in there on my own!" Pinkie tried to reason with me. The poor mare was completely hysterical.

"Not at night! Pinkie, I've been in there alone during the evening and the forest is nothing like it is during the day. I almost didn't make it! I was attacked by a Cockatrice! I won't let you go in there alone!"

"Then why don't we both go in there?" She finally suggested. "We'd have each other and we could watch out for one another. Isn't that safer?"

I sighed. "I don't even trust going in there with just one other pony, especially at night. The only time we've been in there during the evening was with the others and I don't want to venture in there without the skills of our friends. Fluttershy can tame some of the animals, Rainbow Dash can fly, Applejack can fight, and Rarity also has her magic."

"I don't care!" Pinkie said hysterically. "I don't care what might be lurking in there! I need to get the cure!"

"Pink-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER TWILIGHT! SHE'S MY SISTER!"

She suddenly swung her hooves around me and buried her face in my chest. She gave up on trying to hold in her tears, letting them pour out as much as she pleased. I didn't say anything. All I could do was return the hug, pulling her close to me and gently stroking her head. Before long the fur on my chest was soaked and matted from her tears.

I don't know how long the embrace lasted. It was probably only a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity. Slowly Pinkie's crying degraded to the occasional sob and sniffle as she finally managed to compose herself. Eventually she pulled away from me but didn't bother making eye contact. She just stared at the ground, defeated.

I sighed before speaking. "Pinkie, I'm so sorry about what's happened to her, I really am. But running off right now would just put us in danger and honestly, I don't want to lose you. You're one of my closest friends, the one that welcomed me to Ponyville, the first pony in town I ever met." An idea suddenly spawned in my mind. "Pinkie...will you Pinkie Promise that you won't go after the cure again?"

I noticed some hesitation in Pinkie before she finally answered. "Yes Twilight.", she quietly mumbled, "I Pinkie Promise." She did the gestures of the bond. They weren't nearly as enthusiastic as they normally were. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She completely missed her eye and her hoof just sailed past her head. She didn't pay any mind to it.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Pinkie Pie."

She started to walk past me, head hanging low to the ground. "I better get back to the hospital Twiley. Blinkie is probably wondering where I am. Thank you for being there for me."

"No problem Pinkie." I watched as she walked back towards the hospital. I felt something pull in my chest.

"Don't worry Pinkie. We'll get through this. If you need me, just let me know. I'll help as much as I can. We'll save her."

"I know." I heard her mumble sadly. That was the last thing I heard her say that evening. I watched her go until she was out of my vision, then I slowly turned and headed back to the library. We had done all we could for the time being. The only thing to do now was to wait for the rest of the girls.

The rest of the day for me was quiet, very quiet. I didn't say much to Spike when I got home, although I did let him know what had happened that afternoon. As one of Pinkie's best friends, I felt that he had the right to know.

Throughout the evening, I tried everything I could to take my mind off of the day's events. I tried reading books, practicing new spells, eating, anything that would draw my attention away. As none of it had worked, it was a very long day.

It was late in the evening now. The library was pitch dark and I was lying wide awake in my bed, the warm covers wrapped around my figure and my head nestled in the pillow as I looked up at the ceiling high above my bedroom, my mind a storm of memories of the day.

Blinkie, the hospital, the deadly flower, the cure, the inevitable journey to come, all of those thoughts kept plaguing my head like a dense fog. But of all of them, none were more profound than the memory of Pinky running out of the hospital.

The tears in her eyes, the sheer desperation in her voice, her determination, all of them haunted me. Was I doing the right thing, waiting? I knew that there was a chance of finding the flowers earlier, but it had its risks. These plants weren't well known in Equestria, even in the Everfree. We could have spent days looking for them. It would have meant spending several dangerous nights in the forest's depths, not to mention journeying through the enormous cave system of Ghastly Gorge, a system ponies knew little about. But for just two mares, it was risky business.

Yes. I had done the right thing.

But Pinkie had seemed pretty determined today. She may be a loopy mare, but once she focused on a goal, it was hard to deter her from it.

Then I thought to myself. She made a Pinkie Promise. She would never break a Pinkie Promise! Never!

I smiled reassuringly to myself and I relaxed. I shifted myself on my side, the warm security of my blanket following me along the way.

'Everything is fine.' I told myself. 'Pinkie may be silly, but she's not stupid, stop worrying.'

I sighed as I closed my eyes, letting my body go loose. Before long sleep took over and I was out like a light.

The next morning I was awoken by a large rapping at the front door. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M, nearly an hour before my usual wake up time. Who could be at my door this early in the morning?

I heard an irritated grumble next to my bed and I saw Spike pull his pillow over his head as the knocking at my door continued. Whoever it was, they weren't going away anytime soon. I slipped out from the security of my covers and onto the cool hardwood floor if the bedroom. It was still a bit dark outside so I lit my bedside candle and levitated it to my side before walking down the stairs to the living room. The knocking continued.

"Ugh. I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumbled and looked out the window next to the door to see who it was. I had been expecting to see Pinkie hopping up and down outside the library, but to my great surprise I saw neither mane nor tail of the pink pony. Instead I saw a panic stricken Inkie Pie standing outside the door.

"Inkie?" I asked myself. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it. The gray mare darted inside before I could speak.

"Whoa, Inkie! What the heck is going on? It's 6 in the morning!"

"Twilight! Thank goodness you're home!" She stuttered in between breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find her!" Inkie stuttered. "I searched everywhere at the bakery but couldn't find her!"

"Who?" I asked nervously. I had a dreadful feeling forming in the pit of my chest.

Inkie turned to me. "Pinkie! She's gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh please don't let it be true, I pleaded with myself as I ran for Sugarcube Corner with Inkie right on my tail.

I threw the front door open and ran up the stairs to Pinkie's room. I flicked on the main light, hoping to see her sleeping away in her bed.

Her bed was empty. There was no sign of the peppy pony anywhere in the room. She was gone.

"No." I told myself. "No, this isn't happening!"

Inkie walked in shortly as I began searching through the room, trying to find any evidence of her absence. Eventually, I found the clues that proved my fears.

Her saddlebag. I had been in Pinkie's room several times before in the past, and I knew that she kept it hanging on the back of her chair whenever she wasn't using it, was gone. One of the sheets of her bed had also vanished.

"Do you know when she left?" I asked Inkie.

She shook her head. "It must have been during the night. I heard her up and about some time in the middle of the night, but I didn't think anything of it. She barely talked to me when we got back to the bakery. All she did was worry about our sister. She even tried to convince me to go with her to the Gorge."

"What did you say to her?"

"I tried to convince her that it was no use but she wouldn't listen. She just got mad at me and marched up to her room, slamming the door behind her. That was the last I saw of her." She gulped. "Twilight...I think she's gone after the flowers."

My heart was racing. My hooves were getting sweaty just thinking about the whole ordeal. Not just because Pinkie could be in great danger right now, but because this was all partly my fault. I should have realized that she would do this. Oh who am I kidding? I saw this coming! But I just told myself not to worry about it. Now she was in Everfree, alone, with no pony to help her.

I looked out Pinkie's bedroom window. The early morning sky was showing the first signs of color as the princess rose the sun. I knew I had to send a letter to Princess Celestia telling her about Pinkie's venture, but I didn't know how long it would be before she would reply to it. She had been busy with her tiding's in Canterlot and communication with her had been slow over the last few days. I couldn't rely on her support this time around. I was alone, but I knew what I had to do.

"Inkie, could you do me a favor please?" I finally asked, turning to face the young mare.

She looked at me surprised. "Uh... sure. What is it?"

"I need you to look after Spike for me while I'm gone. I don't want to leave him on his own." I said as I headed towards the door.

Inkie just gawked at me. "W...what?" What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Pinkie needs help, and I'm going after her!", I called back walking out the door.

We left Sugarcube Corner and headed back to the library. Inkie kept asking if she could come with me in search for her sister but I insisted that she stay behind. Not only did I want her to keep Spike company, but I wanted her to stay behind for Blinkie. Coma or no coma, she needed somepony she was close with to watch over her. Plus, Inkie had told me that she knew little about the forest. The trip to Ponyville yesterday was only the third time she had ventured into it. With one pony lost and another extremely ill, I didn't want to see another member of her family in danger.

When we got home, I wrote out a short but thorough list for Inkie, giving her everything she needed to know about taking care of the library and Spike. She took it and quietly began reading it over while I crept upstairs to the bedroom.

Despite the disturbance earlier that morning, Spike was still sound asleep. I could hear him snoring away, his blanket raising and lowering with his chest. As soft as a mouse I grabbed my own saddlebag and laid it on the bed, the purple star on the side illuminating against the white cloth.

I began to fill it up with some of my bedding, mainly a light blanket for warmth in case the evenings were cool and a small pillow. I had never spent a night in the Everfree Forest. I had hoped I never would. Where would I sleep? How can I make sure I'm safe? Perhaps I could spend the night in a tree or if I was lucky, an abandoned cave. The thought was unnerving and I shuddered, but I knew there was no way around it. Even if I had a packable tent to bring along the extra baggage would have just slowed me down more. I had to be light weight if I wanted to catch up with Pinkie.

I packed up a few more odd bits here and there, just for comfort: A couple pairs of warm socks, my light rain coat, and my night vision goggles which had been given to me by Pinkie Pie herself. It was kind of ironic that I would be using her own birthday present to find her.

That was it for the bedroom. Everything else I would need was downstairs. I looked back at Spike, the baby dragon safe and secure in his bed, wondering what he was dreaming about.

I quietly snuck over to his bed and knelt down, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. He mumbled a little and turned in his sleep, pressing his face down into the pillow. I smiled and whispered. "Don't worry buddy, I'll be okay."

Inkie was looking out the window when I came downstairs. She turned when she heard the wooden floor creak under the pressure of my hooves.

"I read the list twice. I can handle everything while you're gone." She reassured me.

I nodded approvingly. "Thank you Inkie. I hope it's not too much to ask for."

She shook her head. "You're bringing back my sister. It's the least I can do." She gulped. "Do you think you can find her? The Everfree is huge! She might not know where she's going."

"Don't worry Inkie. I'll find her, no matter what." I would be lying if I said I wasn't positive about that fact. Inkie was right about one thing, the forest was enormous. It was one of the largest regions of Equestria, and virtually uninhabited with the exception of a few residents here and there such as Zecora. Plus, I wasn't sure where Pinkie could be right now. Did she even bring a compass or map with her? She could be anywhere!

The first rays of sunlight were starting to peek their way through the windows as the fiery orb rose higher into the sky, spilling brilliant streaks of gold and orange into the library. It wouldn't be long 'till Spike started to stir. I wanted to be out of here before he woke up (I knew he would resent this move on my part) but there were a few more things left for me to pack.

I went to my desk and started searching through the drawers, pulling out a few items here and there that I knew would certainly come in handy on the trip.

A map of the Everfree given to me by Zecora, my lucky compass, a personal medical kit given to me by Fluttershy, a flashlight, a small bottle of iodine, and a couple of books on Equestrian fauna.

Closing the drawers shut I walked into the kitchen and prepared my food supplies for the journey. I had no idea how many days I would be gone; it could be one or two, or even six. One way or the other, I had to be prepared.

As I opened the fridge Inkie walked into the room, her head cocked to the side. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I thought for a moment. Between Blinkie and Spike she was going to have enough on her hooves to deal with anyways. I was more than grateful for her support. Then I remembered.

"Go to my desk and open the top drawer. You'll find some scrolls and an ink jar. Place them on top of the desk next to my quills. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She didn't say anything. She just simply nodded before heading back into the living room while I turned my attention back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later the remaining room in my saddlebag was stuffed to the brim with food and water including a few daffodil sandwiches, some bottles of clean water, some apples, and a small bag of cookies. Not a lot, but it would have to do for now. There were plenty of fruits in the Everfree that I could use if my supplies started running low. I would just have to make sure to refer to my fauna book to check if they were safe enough to eat.

I found Inkie next to the desk waiting for me, the scroll laid out flat on the table top and a jar of fresh ink ready to go. I placed my saddlebag on the floor before gently taking grasping one of my quills with my magic. I began to write, the quill tip briskly scribbling along the surface of the parchment.

Dear Princess Celestia,

If you read my letter from yesterday evening then you are aware of Pinkie Pie's sister. I am afraid to inform you that the situation has taken a startling turn.

Pinkie Pie, in desperation, has run off towards Ghastly Gorge to retrieve the ingredients for the cure during the night. She is all alone and I fear that she her journey will be disastrous.

With that in mind, I will not idly stand by while one of my closest friends in Ponyville risks her life trying to save another. Therefore I have taken it upon myself to find her. Inkie will be taking care of Spike and Ponyville's library in the meantime.

If you manage to read this letter soon, please send Inkie a message as well as whatever aid you can. I just hope that we're not too late.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

I set the quill back down in the ink and neatly rolled up the scroll, tying it with one of my mailing ribbons. I turned to Inkie.

"When Spike wakes up, tell him to send this to Princess Celestia. She needs to know." I instructed her.

Inkie's eyes widened. "The Princess?" She stuttered. I nodded. A great sparkle of hope glimmered in her eyes.

"Oh please tell me she can help us! She could find Pinkie right?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know Inkie. Celestia's been really busy these days, like really busy. It's been hard for her to even read my letters. If she responds then she will assist us to no end, but I'm not counting on anything." I placed the scroll on the desk. "For right now, we're on our own."

I lit up my horn and levitated my saddlebag off the floor, throwing the strap around my body. Inkie watched as I prepared to leave.

"What should I tell Spike when he wakes up?" Inkie asked.

"The only thing you can tell him; the truth." I instructed.

Inkie nodded. A few quiet seconds passed by, the only sound in the library was the ticking of the living room clock. Then suddenly, Inkie leapt forward and wrapped her forelegs around me. I swore her hug was nearly as tight as Pinkie's, although it felt more controlled.

"Please bring her back Twilight!" she said between sobs.

I returned the embrace. "I will. She's going to be safe."

She pulled away. "You promise?"

"I Pinkie Promise." I did the gestures. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I paused before the last word, making sure not to completely poke my eye out on the final stage of the promise, a tactic I'd learned from making the promise many times in the past.

Inkie smiled. "Be careful out there."

"I will Inkie." With that I began to head for the front door, pulling it open with my magic. By now the Equestrian sun was clearly peeking out over the horizon, flooding the landscape in light. The early morning birds were already out, their pleasant songs resounding throughout the town.

I took one last look behind me at the library. Inkie was standing in the doorway, watching as I slowly walked away from the treehouse.

"Good luck Twilight!"

That was the last thing I heard from her that day. Before long the library was out of sight and I was walking through Ponyville. Despite the daylight, most of the residents were still inside, either sleeping in or just now waking up to prepare for the morning. Spike would be up soon. Soon he would learn from Inkie of my absence, of the peril I was about to place myself in. I knew he would be scared, but I also knew he was strong. He would pull through it, I know he would.

A few minutes later and Ponyville was behind me, the shops and houses merely small blocks in the distance over the next hill. Up ahead of me was the edge of the Everfree. Despite the shine of the morning sun, the inside of the Everfree still seemed eerily dark, a strange world separate from the rest of Equestria. I always remember how Applejack had described it during that first long night in Ponyville. Unnatural.

I gulped as I came to a stop at the outer thicket of the woods. For several long seconds I just stared into the forest, the calls and cries of ominous creatures echoing from its depths. I turned my head and took one last look at Ponyville in the distance before returning my attention to the forest.

This is it.

I clenched my eyes closed and counted down to myself.

"3... 2...1!"

Snapping my eyes open, I bounded into the woods, bracing myself for whatever dangers I may come across along the way.

There was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how many times I've ventured into the depths of the Everfree my fears of the forest never seems to dwindle. Every snapping twig and branch I hear causes me jump and face the direction of the sound's origin. In a forest where every tree can hide a threat I'm always on high alert, always expecting a dangerous predator to come charging at me from the underbrush. Only when I'm certain that nothing is waiting eagerly to maim me, do I continue on my journey.

I looked up to the sky. Despite the blanket of the forest canopy above me I am still able to make out Celestia's sun high in the Equestrian atmosphere. Judging by its current position it was probably mid afternoon. I was hot, tired, and most of all, hungry. The last time I'd eaten was earlier in the morning, and that was only a single apple. My stomach complained and I finally gave in to it's plea's.

The pleasant sounds of a river caught my attention. I diverted my path towards it, looking forward to washing my faces in its cool waters. The weather hadn't exactly helped much with the journey. While not lethal, the heat was nearly unbearable, and the thick blanket of humidity that rolled through the woodland only added to my lack of comfort. Combine that with several hours of traveling on hoof, and I was beat.

Upon arriving at the river I quickly unstrapped my saddlebag, letting it flop onto the soft sand of the beach. I was happy to relieve myself of the extra weight. I stretched out my back, letting the tension go in my body. I heard a couple of small pops, which felt wonderful.

I walked up to the riverbank and looked at my reflection. A bedraggled messy unicorn looked back at me through the crystal clear waters. She was covered in sweat and dirt and her mane was ruffled and filled with small leaves and twigs from fighting brambles and bushes throughout the day. What a mess.

I lit up my horn, concentrating my magic on the flowing river. Soon a circular, purple aura formed on the water's surface, rippling vividly with the moving current. I concentrated harder, compressing the water underneath and rising it up from the river's bottom. Soon a jiggling orb of water slowly out of the river, its shape twisting and shuttering as it desperately tried to keep its shape. I brought the orb towards me and splashed it on my face, embracing the refreshing liquid as it cooled my roasted face. I did this several times, enjoying the cool water and freeing my face of the dirt and sweat that had accumulated throughout my journey. Once I felt clean enough, I shook myself off, spraying the ground around me with driblets of water.

I didn't bother with my mane. What was the point? Cleaning it would take nearly an hour and it was bound to go into disarray again before this trip was over, though I did take time to remove the larger leaves and twigs that stuck out in my hairline.

My stomach grumbled and I finally decided I had to have something to eat. "I lit my horn and probed my bag with magic, retrieving one of my sandwiches, a water bottle, and a map of the Everfree." I opened the bottle and brought it up to my lips. The precious liquid flowed down my dry throat as I finally had my thirst quenched. I pulled it away from my lips and realized I had drunk nearly half of the entire container. I only had so many of these, I should be more careful.

As I took a bite out of the sandwich I looked over the map, predicting my current location. While there were plenty of small creeks and streams that ran through the forest, only one major river cut through the Everfree; the Horseshoe River. It originated back in Ponyville, parting away from the Saddle Lane River which ran along the edge of the town and rolled over the landscape towards the eastern sea, eventually dumping into a bay near Baltimare. There was no doubt this was the river.

If that was the case, then I knew the best way to get to Ghastly Gorge from here. The river flowed down south until it reached the bogs that lay just north of the southern deserts. There I could turn west and then it would be less than a day's trip to the mouth of the gorge. I knew that cutting straight through the woods would probably be a shorter distance, but it was also a lot more hazardous.

Plus, I still had to find Pinkie, wherever she was.

I sighed as I looked out to the opposite bank. A whole day's worth of traveling and I had seen nor heard any sign of the pink mare. I didn't expect to catch up with her right away. If she left in the middle of the night then she was probably many miles in front of me right of course, something happened along the way.

I felt my heart sink at the thought. I knew Pinkie was a strong pony and courageous in her own way. Problem was, she didn't always know when she was in danger, and I feared that complacency would lead her right into it.. Plus, she didn't have much in the way of defense. Yes she has her Pinkie sense and her other...talents, but they could only help her so much. If something were to finally catch her, how would she get out of it? Laughing could only get her so far in that situation.

I took another bite of my sandwich and rolled up my map, putting it back in my saddlebag. I had to keep moving. I could eat on the walk. I was busy strapping on my bag when I suddenly noticed something on the ground a few hoof steps away from me. I walked over to it to get a better look.

Animal tracks. And strange ones at that.

I thought back to my studies on animals and also to Fluttershy's tracking lessons. Ever since my run-in with the Cockatrice I had been learning out how to read animal tracks. This way I could not only tell what type of animal was in the area, but also how long it had been since they had passed through.

What I saw before me were the tracks of not one, but two different animals. Paw prints with claw markings in the ground showed that they belonged to a predator, most likely some type of feline such as a cougar. But these pawprints were huge, nearly twice times larger than the largest carnivorous cat I knew of. The other tracks however showed that a hoofed animal had run along this very riverbank, most likely a sheep or a goat.

At first I thought I was witnessing the evidence of a hunt that had taken place earlier that day. I looked towards the forest. I could imagine the carnivore stalking its prey from within the shadows of the dense foliage that divided the forest from the river's beach. I could imagine it charging out of the underbrush, blazing towards its quarry with murderous speed. A terrible sight, even if only imaginary.

But as I followed the tracks up the riverbank I noticed something. They were a lot closer in proximity, too close to show the story of the violent chase I had envisioned. Not only that, but there were not enough prints to represent two different animals in the vicinity. They were spaced out as if they had belonged to one single creature.

Then the realization hit me, and I felt a cold chill run through my spine as I figured out what had left these prints.

I had read about Chimera's during my many years of study. They were monstrous creatures that lived deep in the Everfree, far away from Ponykind. Although I had never seen one in my life I had heard the stories on just how much of a terrifying sight they were.

Their bodies were twisted, composed of the parts of several different creatures at once. The front was that of a lion's with razor sharp claws on the forelegs, while the back was that of a goat's.

Two heads hunted in the front, two pairs of eyes stalking and following their quarries, two massive jaws that could bite with incredible force, two sets of terrifying teeth and fangs. There was no chance of escape for you if you were close to it, no matter how hard you tried to hide.

But the most notorious part of the creature was by far the tail, which was the body of a serpent with a viper's head on its end. It did not use venom, but instead was known to terrible flames of bright fire like a dragon, and could strike at lightening speeds. If you managed to survive the front of the monster, the back would surely get you.

The Chimera was a relative of the Manticore and in many ways they were very similar. Both lived deep in the Everfree Forest and other remote areas of Equestria. They were both carnivorous and were among the top predators of their food chains.

But when it came to instinct they were nothing alike. Manticore's, while dangerous, preferred to stay away from Pony civilization and even in the Everfree they tried to avoid us as much as possible. Also with enough time and care you could tame a Manticore no matter how dangerous they may be. Fluttershy had demonstrated that several times in the past. With Manticore's, you could sometimes reason with them.

You can't reason with a Chimera.

If a Chimera see's you, it will never stop pursuing you. They are relentless in their hunt. Fighting them doesn't help much either, only provoking the savage creature even more. Some legends even say that magic is completely useless against them. I hope I don't have to test out that rumor.

The tracks were made in a patch of soft mud along the riverbank. By my guesses I would say they were only a few hours old, maybe fewer. It was hard to tell, but the Chimera could very well still be in the area, perhaps a lost closer than I wanted. I didn't want to find out.

I began to move away from the river, cutting through the underbrush at the edge of the beach and back into the dense woodland. There were still a few hours of daylight left before Luna raised the moon for the night. I still had some time to travel south, but after my discovery of the tracks, I decided not to stay close to the river. Many herbivores would come down here to drink early in the evening, and that would attract predators; predators that I would rather avoid.

As I went my mind raced. How close could this Chimera be? Was it hunting me right now? Ultimately I'd rather it be me than Pinkie Pie. At least I could use my magic to defend myself, or run away if needed. But what if Pinkie Pie had already run into it earlier today? What if it was hunting her right now?

I stepped up my pace.

By the end of the day I had reached the edge of the bogs. "The air around me slowly grew even more humid, and the ground was replaced with mud." Still, there was no sign of the pink pony along the way, just the occasional calls of distant animals.

By now the sun was beginning to set in the distance and darkness would soon be upon the landscape. My entire body was aching from a long day of traveling and my hunger had returned. I decided not to venture any farther.

I made camp just outside the marshes. After finding an ideal location I quickly scouted out the area around the site and picked up several pieces of dry timber and kindling scattered along the forest floor. I brought the pile to the site and arranged carefully till a small teepee had been formed from the branches. A few rocks were used to help support the structure, keeping it sturdy. Finally, I tucked some dry leaves in the base where I would start the fire.

Everything was set. All it needed now was a spark. I carefully lowered my horn into the leaf pile and lit up my horn. A small flash of bright light emitted from the tip and the increasing heat around me told me to pull away. The fire at first was humble in size, a small flame in the middle of the teepee, but as the rest of the wood heated up, it too became lit and the fire slowly spread. Before long, the entire teepee was ablaze and illuminated the clearing. I was staying the night in.

By now Celestia's sun had completely fallen over the horizon and Luna's moon was hovering high above the Equestrian sky. It was due for a new moon soon however and its presence was only dim and minute. The fire more than made up for it though. Its flickering form cast brilliant light and shadows around the clearing. I felt more secure, but I knew there was one more thing I could do.

As I had left for the Everfree I had remembered a crucial spell that would help me get through the forest's nights. After surveying the clearing again and making sure nothing was watching me, I lit up my horn again and carefully concentrated my magic. A purple stream of energy began to emit from my horn, traveling up into the sky several meters before reaching the first layer of tree branches.

At that point I diverted my concentration and began forming a large spread of energy from the tip of the stream. I was creating a magic ward, like the one I had used to surround the library once a couple of years back. The shield began to grow out like a flowing stream till it reached the ground in a circular path. Before long I had completely surrounded the entire camp side in a giant purple hemisphere, ten meters in circumference.

I made sure the shield was stable before releasing my magic. By now my forehead was covered in sweat and a small headache had erupted in me, but I paid no mind to it. If it was all to keep me safe during the night, then I more than welcomed it. I walked up to the magical barrier and tapped it with my hoof. It was solid, as hard as stone. Nothing would be getting in here tonight, from the forest or above. I was safe.

There was nothing else I could do to find Pinkie or the flowers at this point. I knew getting a good night's sleep and starting up early tomorrow was the most important objective now. I spent the next hour or so settling down, eating half of another sandwich and quenching my thirst again. As I did I thought to the challenges of tomorrow.

[i]Where do I go now? What do I do tomorrow? Do I continue on to Ghastly Gorge, or should I stay in the Everfree for another day?[/i]

I sighed as I looked into the dark woods outside the shield, the sound of the campfire being the only noise in the tranquil night. It was hard to guess where exactly Pinkie was going. The cure required samples of both plants, the Seraph and the Nightshade. Would she go straight into the Gorge to get the Seraph, or would she search around the forest for the Nightshade? With Pinkie it was always difficult to decipher what could be going on inside her mind.

The light at my campsite began to dwindle as the flames slowly began to die. It was still early in the evening, but I wanted to get an early start tomorrow. The more time I had in the light to search for her, the better. I pulled my blanket and pillow out of the bag and prepared for a much-needed night's rest.

Plowing my head into my pillow, I tried to relax my mind, pulling my thoughts away from the worries that shrouded it, like a destructive hurricane. The thought of Pinkie Pie being out alone in this dark place was too unnerving for me.

How would she make it? She has so little to defend herself with. What would she do if something was to find her, like that Chimera?

"Please be safe." I softly spoke, hoping that somehow she could hear my voice in the vast woodland. Then I closed my eyes and dozed off for the night.

I found myself running through the Everfree. The forest was covered in a dense fog that enveloped the entire place, blocking out the sun and preventing any light from seeping in.

I ran. I couldn't see where I was going; my view was too restricted. Even so I felt that I was getting nowhere. Every tree, every shrub, they all looked the same to me. Nothing stood out.

I tried changing direction, going left, and then right, nothing changed. The landscape was all the same no matter where I turned. I was lost.

"Pinkie!" I called out, hoping to hear her chirpy voice respond to my desperate calls. Silence. I continued running.

The forest was dead silent; even the air was completely still. The only sounds were of my own hooves as they trudged through the forest, snapping branches and crushing leaves as I moved briskly. My eyes darted left and right, searching, hoping for something to greet my eyes. I felt helpless.

"Pinkie!" I called out again. "Where are you?"

I came to a clearing. The trees and undergrowth seemed to part away from me and I found myself surrounded by fog. Now I couldn't see anything. I came to a stop to catch my breath.

Then I saw it; a small figure curled up on the ground. Even in the fog I could see that it was unconscious. I felt a spark of hope flair up in my heart.

"Pinkie?" I called out as I ran towards the figure. As I got closer the figure began to take better shape. The body was vivid pink and it sported a curly mane and tail. My spirits soared. She was safe!

"Pinkie!"

Suddenly I felt something grab my hind legs, jerking me to a stop and sending me face first into the ground. I yelled as a burning pain radiated throughout my head and legs.

The force that had seized me began to tug and I felt myself being pulled back away from Pinkie. I looked behind me, trying to see what had ahold of me, but its form was concealed within the fog. I looked forward and saw Pinkie Pie, still curled up asleep in the middle of the clearing.

"Pinkie!" I called out desperately. I got up and tried to fight whatever was pulling me back, but whatever had my legs just yanked me backwards again. The grip tightened and I felt several sharp pricks bite into my skin, causing me to scream in pain. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get out of its grasp.

Then I saw it, a figure coming out of the fog behind Pinkie. Its huge form was coming down upon the unexpecting pony. I couldn't make out what it was but all I needed to see was the shape of its two heads before the alarm went off inside my head.

"Pinkie! Run!"

The creature bore down on her, its monstrous form closing in on my friend. She remained motionless on the ground. The grip on my leg pulled back sharply and I felt myself helplessly dragged backwards, the fog growing denser in front of me. The last I saw of Pinkie was the creature leaping in the air towards her.

"PINKIE!"

I gasped as I awakened from my sleep, my head and mane soaked in sweat. My heart was pounding violently in my chest from shock and my breathing was quick and raspy. It was still dark outside, the moon hovering high in the night sky and my protective shield was still up. The fog was gone; the creature had vanished, the grip on my legs...

The grip, the same sharp grip that had ahold of my hind legs in the dream, was still present. I yelped in pain as I felt it digging into my skin. I grabbed my blanket and tossed it aside and screamed in horror at what I saw. The shield had done a good job keeping out the creatures of the forest and sky, but was worthless with keeping out those who came from underneath.

A Dragonsnare, a deadly underground plant which preyed on the sleeping.

Several spiked vines had emerged from the soil and were wrapping around my legs, constricting them and digging their thorns into my skin. My mind fully awake, I tried to escape but they immediately tugged and pulled me back to the ground. Two more emerged in front of me and quickly bound my forelegs, preventing any chances of my escape.

"GAHHHH!" I screamed as I struggled, but the vines only tightened their grip. I winced as I felt the blood flow in my legs being cut off and the thorns dig deeper. Another vine emerged and wrapped around my waist before pulling my entire body to the ground, pinning me on the forest floor.

_Think Twilight, Think!_ My mind ran as I tried to recall everything I knew about the Dragonsnare.

Binds its victims, thorns as sharp as needles, grips like a snake, only comes out at night, can't live in the sun's rays...

LIGHT!

The vine around my waist to began to tighten as it started to squeeze the life out of me. I gasped as I was asphyxiate. With each passing second it became harder and harder for me to breath.I had to act fast.

I quickly lit up my horn and put all of my energy into my magic. A powerful radiant white light emitted from the tip, illuminating the entire campsite in a lambent glow that swept the night's darkness away. Immediately, the vines the released me and began retreating into the forest from whence they came, away from the light.

As soon as I was free I ran over to my campfire, which was nothing more than a bed of coals by now. I still had a little bit of tenderling available, I quickly piled it on top of the coals and focused my magic on the base, intensifying the heat of the coalbed and growing the flames as they ignited the tenderling.

Soon the campfire was blazing, flickering its lucent warm lights around the clearing and radiating in the reflection of my forcefield. I collapsed on the ground, gasping and wheezing as my breathing returned to normal. I looked behind me and saw the last of the snare's vines escape into the soil.

I examined myself. The thorns had left countless scars and pricks across my coat but besides that I didn't see any serious injuries to be worried about. It was nothing that had to be tended to. I had been lucky, but the encounter practically ruined the night for me.

I couldn't fall back to sleep.

The rest of the night was long and dreadful. My body ached and burned from the encounter with the Dragonsnare and the very fact that I couldn't fall back to sleep. I didn't want to at this point though. My campfire burned out not long after I had awoken and I was forced to keep my horn lit for the remainder of the evening.

Thankfully I had been awoken late in the night. Before I knew it I saw the first rays of Celestia's sun peeking through the trees as they parted away the dark sky, signaling morning to come. I smiled, relieved that my first night alone in the Everfree was coming to a close.

The early morning air was cool and crisp, perfect for traveling, and I didn't want to waste any of it. I quickly packed up my belongings, removed my shield, and prepared to continue my journey. Just as I was leaving the clearing however, I noticed something sticking out of a thicket in the woods, away from the campsite.

At first I didn't make much of it and was about to shrug it off when I noticed its color. Bright White. Curiosity quickly got the better of me and I began making my way towards it. It wasn't till I was a few meters away when I began to make out what the object was, and a pang of fear spread through me.

I hurried over to the thicket and grabbed the white bulk with my magic. Twigs snapped and cracked as I freed it from its prison. I levitated it in front of my and a heavy weight formed in the pit of my stomach as I clarified what I had found.

A white saddlebag with a now broken strap with three balloons painted on the side, two blue, one yellow, and a claw mark ripping through all three.

The dream started again as my voice cried out for Pinkie.


End file.
